starwars_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Anro Kirovan
Anro Kirovan was a Force-sensitive and member of the ancient Tythonian Je'daii Order who fought in the Force Wars and later disappeared while on a personal, spiritual pilgrimage. It was not until the Galactic Cold War that he was awakened from a long Light Force Stasis by Ty'rin Cresura and later became inducted into the Jedi Order while maintaining his beliefs of balance with both sides of the Force. Appearance At 6'2", fair skinned, and slim and toned, Anro's body is fit for speed. He lets his hair grow very long and keeps it tied in a ponytail. Personality Anro is a bold individual with an unfortunate depression after the events of the Force Wars. He keeps this well hidden while maintaining a stoic, honorable demeanor. Equipment Apparel Kiro wears a set of black and silver robes robes. Underneath is a set of light Force enhanced armor for added protection, able to resist most Force-based attacks and even Force-imbued blades and lightsabers, to a degree. Weapons *'Force-imbued Blade:' A single sided blade painstakingly forged by Anro's hands, imbued with his own Force energy and a blue focusing crystal in the hilt, it is impervious to lightsabers and can cut through materials just as effectively, burning with a blue Force aura. This is symbolic of the Je'daii relationship with the Force. **'Anro's Katana' consists of a standard long, balanced blade length and a two-handed grip. An angled cross guard is fitted atop the hilt to catch opponent blades. *'Forcesteel Lightsaber:' A standard lightsaber design, the steel is imbued with the Force in a manner similar to that of Je'daii katanas. Though it uses less steel, shaping it after pounding and folding it many times requires use of the Force to mold it. But once completed, the lightsaber hilt is impervious to damage from Force imbued blades as well as lightsaber blades. **'Anro's Lightsaber' utilizes a ringed guard to protect the hands and a blue black core Skaronax Kyber crystal, which gives the wielder the ability to absorb Force energy and use it to attack. Abilities Physical Having grown up with a physically demanding training, Anro is exceptionally strong of arm and possesses high endurance. With discipline and high concentration, he can perform physically demanding tasks for a long period of time, especially combat. His bladework is adapted to deal with single and multiple melee combatants, using quick movements and his Force Perception to know when attacks come for him to parry and counter attack. The Force Having trained under the Je'daii, Anro is capable of using both Dark and Light Side abilities with different effects dependent on his disposition and what he wants it to do. This balance gives him control over his emotions without letting them control him. The bolstering that the Force can create in his body is capable of giving him greater longevity and endurance when he simply lets it flow through him, or he can charge and build it up within himself and release more at once, at the cost of momentary weakness. His telekinesis lets him repel multiple enemies in front or create devastation when compressed and charged. The Repulse technique lets him drive back all adjacent to him in all directions, but does require buildup and leaves him vulnerable. His Force Grip technique can throw most humanoids without a passive Force Barrier and even cause Strangulation. His more benevolent ability to heal is most powerful (from a certain point of view), but it's true potential is only possible where his attunement with the Light Side is at its highest. He can accelerate healing like refined kolto hypos to a wounded individual quickly in the heat of battle, but it requires line of sight and physical touch and concentration. At full Light Side Attunement, Anro can create a suspended animation field around himself, preserving him for indefinite periods of time, so long as it is not interfered with by the taint of the Dark Side or another Force User's influence. Obviously, this is only possible where there is no Dark Side influence. History Je'daii Years Born fifteen years before the start of the Force Wars, when the Dark Side followers of Bogan and the Light Side followers of Ashla warred with one another, Anro Kirovan grew up as many Je'daii younglings and Padawans did, learning to find balance in themselves and the Force. He became talented in bladesmanship and combative use of the Force. On training missions that had him go to survive in the wilderness with nothing but a blade and his power, he discovered that he could suspend himself in a meditative state and sustain himself with the Force. Many noted that he seemed to be suspended in time and his bodily functions and cellular activity completely stopped and stayed alive. When the Tythonian Force Wars broke out, he fought alongside the Light Side Je'daii to defeat those that would become the Sith after their banishment. This was considered to be the first conflicts between the Dark and Light Sides, pre-dating the Republic. Great was his grief when he was forced to fight those he grew up with. Greater still when he was forced to cut them down. By the end, his heart was stricken with grief. Exile The Force felt unbalanced as many of his friends had died and many more were exiled from Tython. After attaining the rank of Ranger, he himself felt out of balance and wandered the moons of Ashla and Bogan to regain it, but ancient records say he never returned... Reawakening Category:Steve's Stuff Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Jedi Characters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Fanon